Last Line
by Thyqua
Summary: Sam and Daniel are captured offworld. Set season 4ish. Character death but don't let that put you off.


So, I wrote this a few years ago - think it might have been the first fic I actually finished. Not sure it's so great now but just started to post some of my work so thought I'd see what other people thought of it!

-----------------------------------------

"What would be your biggest regret then?" Sam turned her head to face Daniel where he was tied up next to her. Sam sighed, shutting her eyes. This was really not a good time to get emotional, she told herself, but it didn't seem to work as one tear managed to sneak out unchecked and trickle down one of her badly bruised cheeks. "Sam? Are you okay?"

"What you mean apart from the fact we are both badly beaten and are probably going to die in here?"

"Yeah, apart from that."

"I like to pretend I'm fine."

"But, really? Seeing as these are probably going to be our last days, I hope you don't mind me saying this,"

"Saying what?" Sam interrupted slightly surprised.

"Don't take this the wrong way, it's just that all the years I've known you, you've been a great friend like the sister I never had, but it always felt like you were holding something back, like there was a certain amount of you that would never open up to anyone, no matter how close they got." Sam rested her cheek against the cold wall.

"It's complicated."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry if it seems like I can't open up, I just don't think I can ever trust anyone fully. As much as I do trust you, and Janet, Teal'c and the Colonel, there's always a part of me that can not trust anyone one hundred percent."

"Why?"

"Because the last people I trusted that much hurt me." Daniel remained silent, knowing that Sam would go on when she was ready. "My biggest regret would be getting rid of the baby."

"You were pregnant?"

"Yeah, but stupidly decided that I didn't want to be a single mother at that age, so got rid of it."

"What about the father?"

"Huh." Sam laughed coldly. "The father. Jonas Hanson, I believe you met him once?" The sarcasm poured out of Sam's voice obviously.

"Jonas?"

"Yeah. One of my bigger mistakes."

"I thought you gave him the ring back when you were engaged."

"I did. Our relationship was beginning to fall apart when I found out I was pregnant. I thought that it might help it somehow, bring us closer together again or something, so I told him." Sam sighed again. "Never forget _that_ night. He went quite crazy at me, which had been happening more anyway, and got mad saying that it was my fault for being careless. I told him that it was a child, and that he couldn't say that, but he told me I had to get rid of it. He said he'd leave me if I didn't, because he didn't want to have to support me. I gave the ring back then, telling him that I didn't want him if he was going to be like that anyway."

"But you had an abortion anyway?"

"Well, sort of. I couldn't take it. He hit me when I had tried to give the ring back, so I chucked it at him and left. I was in a state for quite a while after, not really taking care of myself until one of my friends realised that something wasn't right. I ended telling her everything, and she told me I was losing too much weight because I hadn't been eating properly. She said if I wasn't ready for it on my own that I shouldn't keep the baby because it wouldn't be fair to bring a child up like that, but that I had to make my mind up and make the decision for myself. Instead I made the decision to still not eat, and I had a miscarriage."

"That's not your fault."

"I miscarried because I didn't bother eating, and over worked myself so that I didn't have to think about anything else. I ended up collapsing and waking up in a hospital in loads of pain to be told I was miscarrying because I hadn't been taking enough care of myself."

"Would you have kept it?"

"I don't know, but I shouldn't have got rid of it that way. I couldn't cope just because Jonas didn't keep his promises. I can't believe I was going to marry him and he wouldn't even accept that I was pregnant. I still think about her, every year on the day. In fact, I think about her most days at some point."

"It was a girl?"

"Yep. I could have a daughter. That's what I regret, I guess I did want to have a child one day, I would have loved to bring up a little girl."

"You would have been a great mother, you were great with Cassandra right from the start."

"Maybe, but Janet's her mother."

"You're like a second mother to her."

"Yeah, one that isn't even on the planet half the time, let alone actually off the base. And then there's the fact when we die in here she'll just have to be told, and I hadn't seen her for over a week before this mission, and Janet will go home once we've been declared either MIA or KIA and tell her that I'm probably never going to come back."

"No real closure."

"That's what really bugs me, I mean, we don't know how they are or what they are up to when we die, earth could be attacked and they all die even before us, or they could live really long lives and we will just become faded memories."

"Important memories don't fade that easily."

"Okay, enough with me getting emotional and depressed, what about you? Your regrets?"

"I guess Sha're would have to be a big one, not that I regret spending that year with her because it was one of the happiest of my life, but that it had to end after a year. I guess I'm lucky to have experienced love though, not everyone can say that." Sam frowned and lent her head back against the wall. "I think I regret not being able to have spent longer with my parents, it would have been nice to get to know them as I grew up." Sam let two tears run down her cheeks.

"You can't change those things."

"I know. I'll have to regret dying then." Sam chuckled. "What's funny?" Sam turned to Daniel smiling.

"That's what Jack said when we thought we were dying in Antarctica."

"So it's Jack now? You call him sir all the time, even off base and _now_ you decided to call him Jack."

"He's not here to say anything, and Colonel is longer if I have to keep repeating it seeing as my ribs are really killing when I talk."

"Maybe we should shut up then."

"If we're going to die anyway there is no reason to."

"Okay, so you have quite a good point there."

"I usually do have good points. I can't believe that you don't have any real regrets."

"I regret not being able to tell the world about all the things we have found are true."

"Like your theories of the pyramids that were laughed at, but are in fact the truths?"

"Yeah, I guess that since I joined the SGC there would be one day I would get to tell everyone the truth."

"I know what you mean. And think of it, we could be famous." Daniel laughed.

"Yeah, that would be quite different to living our lives in secrecy."

"I'm not sure which is better though." Daniel was about to reply when the door shot open and two of their capturers walked in. They both stopped talking.

"Take this one." The man in charge said to the other one, pointing at Sam. They had both been taken out at times; usually in turns over the few days they had been there. They were beaten and questioned. When they would not tell them anything they were beaten further until they were returned to their cell to recover slightly.

"I'll see you in a bit." Sam just nodded to Daniel as her chains were undone and she was pulled up and out of the room.

Daniel rested for a while, but woke up before Sam was brought back. As they door opened he strained his eyes to see Sam as she was brought back in. The room they were in had a small window with bars, half covered by sloping ground outside, but it did let a small beam of light in during the daytime. It had been daytime when Sam had been taken, and had now been dark for quite a while, surprising Daniel as neither of them were usually gone for that long. The men soon chained her back up and walked back out of the cell, leaving Daniel trying to see Sam properly.

She was obviously unconscious, slumped on her chains like a rag doll. They were not fed much at all, so had both lost weight. Sam's thin form was silhouetted against a thin stream of moonlight that filtered in through the bars. Her uniform had been ripped in places over the few days, and where there was a huge rip on the side Daniel could see her ribs only covered by a thin layer of skin. Underneath it there was a deep gash that was new, and blood still poured out of it in places. Sam's face was covered in even more bruises this time, and there was a slash across one cheek that was also still bleeding heavily, with the blood trickling down Sam's pale face.

"Sam, wake up Sam." Daniel pulled on his chains even though he knew from experience that they wouldn't budge. "Sam. Please wake up."

Daniel might not know much about medicine, but he did know that if Sam had lost quite a lot of blood it was better for her to be awake. And he wouldn't mind having someone to talk to, as well as the needed comfort of knowing that she was still alive. Daniel was silent for a minute, and listened to Sam's breathing which comforted him somewhat, although he didn't know how badly they had beaten her and knew that even though she was breathing it didn't mean she would wake up.

"Sam wake up." Sam stirred slightly, groaning as the pain hit her when she regained some consciousness. "Sam." Daniel snapped, hoping it would wake her fully.

"Oh boy." Was the whispered response he got, making him smile as much as he could in the situation. Sam opened her eyes fully and tilted her head in Daniel's direction.

"How are you feeling?"

"It hurts to breathe." Sam winced in pain. "Did they take you?"

"No. I was here the whole time, they took you for a long time this time."

"I know. I didn't loose consciousness till they had finished and started to bring me back."

"Wow. What did they do?" Sam shut her eyes to try and think.

"I don't know. It's all like a blurred memory. Kicked and punched a lot like usual, then started using a whip thing on me."

"That would explain the deep gash on your side."

"Thanks," Sam was seriously grateful. "Now I know the pain isn't just in my head, though I think my head was hit or something too, coz that's not feeling so great." Sam chuckled slightly, causing her to start coughing franticly. Daniel got really worried when he saw that she was coughing up blood infrount of her. He winced but knew he couldn't do anything about it.

She stopped coughing eventually and tried to talk, but it came out all croaky.

"Sorry bout that."

"You always apologise for things that are way beyond your control."

"Sor-oh, oops." Sam restricted herself to a small smile this time. "I guess they did kick me in the stomach as much I as thought."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Not for much longer, unless they decide to give us medical attention, or at least stop beating us."

"Or someone could turn up."

"They don't have a clue what happened to us, where we were taken or anything. The General won't risk more people."

"Damn that idea then." Daniel gave up sarcastically. "So this is where it ends then I guess."

"Looks that way. If they keep up the five star treatment." Daniel realised there really wasn't much to say, so decided not to say anything for a while, and it seemed that Sam had gone for the same decision. Daniel was beginning to doze again when he heard a muffled gasp.

"Sam?" He didn't get a reply other than some whimpering that also sounded like it was trying to be hidden from him. "Sam?"

"Yeah." Her voice sounded pained and worried Daniel.

"What's wrong, are you in a lot of pain?"

"Something like that."

"What happened, you didn't tell me everything did you?"

"They just beat me up Daniel. I doubt that you really want all the gory details."

"Where did they hurt?"

"Pretty much all over, like usual. I think they were having a bad day though because they hit and kicked a lot harder than usual, and for longer."

"Did you get a head injury?"

"I know it hit the floor at least once."

"Do you know if the gash on your side has stopped bleeding yet?"

"I might as well have been stuck in here with Janet. What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just worried. I don't want you to die on me."

"I don't plan on dying just yet. It just hurts, that's all. No big deal."

"It didn't sound like no big deal to me Sam. And has it stopped bleeding? Don't change the subject this time."

"I don't think so. I can't really see and I don't want to move too much because it might reopen any part of it that has closed."

"I'll try and have a look." Daniel shifted around a bit in his chains so that he could see Sam's side again. He had been looking either straight ahead or down at the floor and had not noticed that Sam was slumped down again. The green material of her uniform was mostly blood soaked and it seemed that the gash was still bleeding, although the one on her cheek seemed to have stopped, leaving dried blood running down the side of her face and neck.

"How do I look?" Daniel winced at the straight out asked question.

"Not great. Your side that is, apart from that you look beautiful as usual."

"Thanks Daniel. Knew there was a reason I was stuck in here with you even if it was only to boost my confidence."

"Anytime." Sam coughed again let her head roll to the side, as she didn't bother to concentrate on anything anymore. "Sam, don't leave me." Daniel's voice was warning.

"I'm not going to. I'm just tired."

"I don't think you should go to sleep yet, you've probably lost quite a bit of blood." The door opened again, preventing Sam from coming up with a witty reply. As Daniel was being unchained he turned to look at Sam. "You better still be here when I get back."

"You better come back." Sam gave Daniel a small grin.

"Quiet!" The man who was holding one of Daniel's arms tightly shouted. Daniel was pushed out of the room, and then pulled down the corridors by another. One man stayed behind in the cell with Sam and began to undo her chains. Sam frowned, knowing that they had never both been taken out for questioning; they would usually take it in turns.

As her chains came off around her wrists and feet, Sam slumped onto the floor not having the energy to stand. The man grinned at her slyly and Sam just turned her head away, hoping she was wrong about what was on his mind. He walked up so that he was standing looking down at her, before taking both of her wrists and pulling Sam to her feet. Sam wavered slightly, but managed to mostly balance by herself. He looked her up and down before running his hands forcefully up and down her sides in a way that would have a hurt even if she wasn't already beaten. One of his large rough hands caressed her bruised but uncut cheek while the other ran down the outside of one of her hips. Sam's head throbbed but she knew she couldn't lose consciousness now. One of his hands stroked the inside of her leg just above the knee before slowly moving up to the inside of Sam's thigh. Sam gasped slightly as she had a cut there, but he took it the wrong way and thought she was actually enjoying what he was doing. Both his hands moved up to her breasts where they felt them and played with them so roughly that it hurt Sam. She just closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She didn't have any energy to even attempt to fight back; it was taking all her energy to remain standing and not to throw up down his frount. His hands eventually made their way down in between her legs and pushed up at her through her clothes. Sam screwed her eyes shut and tried to stop her body having a reaction to his movements. She lost track of how long he felt her in different places before his hands got under what was left of her top and started to make their way up. They didn't get very far before another man walked in.

"You have been asked for."

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" The man gruffly replied.

"It is important." He drew back his hands, but not before placing another one between Sam's legs and moving it up against her.

"I'll be back." He assured her. Sam stayed leaning against the wall in shock until the two men left the cell. After a while she slid down on to the floor and crawled into the corner of the room where she pulled what was left of her uniform tightly around her and sat curled up.

Daniel's beating was stopped early when the men that were doing it were called away from him for something apparently more important, and it was so important that they only pushed him into the cell, not bothering to chain him up. Daniel hit the floor hard and took a second to get back up. Sam's chains were empty but when he turned around he found her huddled in a corner.

"Sam." Daniel limped his way over and slowly sat beside her. He noticed that she was shivering and hadn't acknowledged him yet. "Sam, are you cold?" It didn't take him long to realise that she was shaking violently, not shivering. "Sam."

"Daniel?" Sam opened her eyes slightly to pear out wearily.

"Yeah it's me, what happened to you? Why did they unchain you?"

"A man did. But he got called away in a hurry and didn't chain me back up."

"They didn't bother chaining me either because they got called to something, I don't know what's going on, but we might get an opportunity to get out of here." Daniel realised that Sam wasn't even listening, so cupped her chin in his hand and raised her head gently to look at him. She flinched away at first when he touched her. "What happened Sam? Did the man do something to you?"

"Not exactly." Sam wasn't sure how to explain how freaked out she was when it wasn't like the man had actually got as far as raping her or anything, but it had scared the hell out of her anyway because she was used to having enough energy and power to fight back in some way. She wasn't used to being totally vulnerable and couldn't cope with the fact that she hadn't been able to stop him touching her.

"Sam. Sam. What does not exactly mean?" Sam turned her head to look back at Daniel as it had slipped from his gentle grip.

"He...He was going to...I think...But the other man came so he went...Coming back for me." Sam's sentence didn't make much sense at all, and she was still shaking making her voice even unsteadier. Daniel frowned as Sam turned back away from him and put her head in her hands. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and was surprised when Sam drew herself away from him further along the floor.

"Sam?"

"God I'm sorry." Sam had wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head down on top of her arms so that he had to concentrate harder on what she was saying to understand. "He was touching me, I didn't have enough energy to even move and I just stood there and let him touch me. He didn't get very far when he started to go under my top because of the other man. But he told me he'd come back." Daniel shut his eyes, frowning.

"Sam, it's not your fault you couldn't stop him."

"I should have been able to."

"Not after the way you've been beaten." Sam didn't speak for a while, but he could faintly hear what sounded like muffled sobs.

"I was so scared."

"Come here." Sam shuffled back along the floor and curled up in Daniel's offered arms.

"Are you okay?" She asked once she had got her breathing back under control.

"They do seem rougher now I agree with that, but they got called away so didn't get very far."

"What did they do?"

"I avoided that whip thing because they were stopped before he had a chance to hit me with it. I only got a few hits and kicks really. I'm not bleeding though."

"That's lucky."

"What about your side?"

"I don't know. My mind was on other things."

"Can I have a look?" Sam nodded, sitting up and turning around so that the side that was cut faced Daniel. He lifted up the piece of Sam's uniform that had fallen over it, causing Sam to gasp. "Sorry." Sam shook her head and he carried on. Lifting the material he could see that the deep gash was still bleeding, even if it had slowed considerably. Daniel's silence told Sam all she needed to know.

"It's bad isn't it? It hasn't stopped bleeding."

"Do you mind if I try to bandage it? I can rip of some of my t-shirt, but I would have to wrap it right round your chest area."

"Okay." Sam replied slightly warily. "Just be gentle."

"I will." Daniel took his jacket off and ripped as much material as he could off his black t-shirt. Putting his jacket back on before he got too cold, Daniel turned back to Sam.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Can you lift all your tops as far as you can so I can wrap this tightly around you."

"Sure."

Sam winced slightly as she picked up the bottom of the remains of her jacket and t-shirt and pulled them up till they were just under her arms. She was thankful that her sports bra was still firmly intact, because as much as she loved and trusted Daniel; mostly because of what had just happened, she wouldn't have been all that comfortable if not. Daniel wrapped the material tightly around Sam's thin body and tied it up so that it held in place. Moving back against the wall Daniel watched as Sam slowly pulled her tops back down over her, noticing that it was hurting her to even move slightly.

"How's your leg?" Daniel had hurt it when they had been captured and it had been bothering him slightly ever since.

"Not too bad, aches a bit." Sam nodded before shifting back against the wall next to Daniel. "It's fine when I'm not putting any weight on it." Sam closed her eyes and leant her head against the space of wall next to Daniel. "Come here." He offered her his arms as a comfort, being able to tell that what had happened earlier was still bothering her. Sam took a while to consider it before shifting across next to Daniel and let him wrap one arm around her shoulders. She lent her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes.

"Is it okay if I go to sleep now?" She asked quietly after a minute.

"It's fine." Daniel answered smiling and closed his own eyes, realising that he hadn't got much sleep for a while himself. He was just about to doze off when he heard Sam speak again.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Daniel was surprised at how scared and childlike Sam sounded, and realised she really had been shaken up from what the man had done to her earlier. He didn't think he had ever heard her sounding so afraid. Daniel opened his eyes and turned his head to face her, moving his arm that was still around her shoulders slightly so that she faced him too. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes while she waited for his answer.

"Not if I can help it, no." She nodded slightly and shut her eyes again, leaning her head back down on his shoulder. Daniel took a minute to think before closing his own eyes and falling into a calm, well-needed sleep.

Daniel was sleeping quite deeply until he awoke to shouting and movement beside him, it took him a minute to realise where he was, at which point he thought someone was trying to take Sam. Opening his eyes properly, he saw Sam was trying to push his arm off her and move away from him; obviously she was having a nightmare.

"Sam." He moved around so that he could take both her shoulders with his hands, but gently so that she didn't get too afraid. "Sam wake up." Sam opened her eyes, but was still scared and confused.

"Don't touch me!" Sam shouted, hitting away Daniel's arms as she stood up quickly. Daniel got up to, just as Sam realised it wasn't anyone who wanted to hurt her, but just a friend. "Daniel, I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Sam nodded before she realised her side was jabbing with pain. She put her arm around it as she slid back down onto the floor. Daniel sat back down next to her, leaving a little space for her so that she didn't get scared again. It was morning now, as the sunlight poured in through their small window and lit up most of the dirty cell.

"Do you think they'll give us any water today?" Sam asked after a while, uneasily attempting to break the silence.

"I hope so, I am really thirsty. Wouldn't mind some food either." Sam nodded quietly before shutting her eyes. Daniel looked across at her and the pain that she was in was shown blatantly across her face. "Did you hurt you side moving about like that?" Sam opened her eyes and looked away from him.

"I think so." She answered quietly.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so anymore Daniel, you've already bandaged it so there's not an awful lot more to do."

"Sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault I got hurt, and certainly not your fault I panicked so much."

"It's my fault that you're in here in the first place."

"No it's not, don't be stupid." Sam dismissed immediately.

"It's true though. If you hadn't waited around for me while the others went on ahead only I would have been caught."

"You don't know that for sure."

"It's pretty likely though."

"I wasn't going to just leave you Daniel."

"You should have."

"You're one of my best friends, as well as a team-mate. I don't leave either behind, just like Jack doesn't like to, but he didn't know that there would be any problems."

"You should have left me, then you wouldn't be stuck in here badly injured and having nightmares." Sam flinched at the thought before pushing her own emotions to the side for as long as it took to make Daniel see sense.

"Daniel." Sam took hold of his hands with hers and he looked towards her. She frowned at the look on his face before continuing. "I don't blame you for me being here, nor should you. It is not either of our faults that we are here; it is the natives of the planet we were on. They are the ones who took us, so don't try and blame yourself for it. If one or both of us doesn't survive, that also won't be your fault; it will be the fault of the people who beat us up everyday. Okay?" Daniel looked away. Sam took his chin with one of her hands and turned his head back to face her. "None of this is your fault. Understand?" Daniel nodded reluctantly. "I don't want you dwelling on it either, because then you won't be very good company and I can't really go and choose another cell mate." Daniel smiled slightly, and Sam grinned.

"You know you're beginning to sound like Jack with the pep talk and jokes."

"Oh thanks." Sam laughed before wincing and gasping as her ribs and side began to hurt once more. "Damn, almost forgot I couldn't do that. Please don't make me laugh again."

"Sorry." Daniel really did look apologetic. Sam smiled at him to tell him not to worry, but her face turned to dread as they heard the door open.

Sam was pulled to her feet by a pair of strong arms, and although she tried to struggle she was too weak from the loss of blood and lack of food and water.

"Let go of her, leave her alone." Daniel shouted jumping to his feet and cringing when he made his leg shoot with pain briefly. "Take me instead."

"Daniel, no." The man looked indecisive for a moment, before thinking no more of it and dragging Sam out anyway. As the cell door was slammed shut and locked Daniel sunk back down onto the floor to wait for Sam to return.

This time Sam was not gone for as long and Daniel was thankful when the door was opened to bring her back. They had given him water whilst he had been alone, and Daniel had saved most of it for Sam, knowing she would need it when she returned. Sam was pushed into the room before the door was locked once more, and she would have fallen if it hadn't been for Daniel catching her, luckily he had stood up when he heard the door open. Daniel lowered Sam into a sitting position against one wall on the ground. Luckily this time she was conscious.

"Thanks."

"Pleasure." Sam's eyes began to shut and Daniel grabbed hold of her shoulders to keep her awake. "Hey, Sam, don't go to sleep quite yet. They gave use some water while you were gone."

"Great." Daniel picked up one of the small bowls and held it up to Sam's lips. "I can hold it myself." She said, taking it from his hands.

"Good." Daniel replied smiling. "What did they do this time?" His expression returned to one of concern.

"Didn't use any whip thing, just stuck to the usual beating." Daniel didn't think anything else had happened because, after he saw how she went yesterday, he thought she would be behaving a bit more panicked than she was if something had. Even so, he knew he had to ask.

"What about that man from yesterday?" Sam raised her head to look at Daniel.

"Didn't see him around anywhere."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Sam took another sip of the water before passing it back to Daniel. "So you were here the whole time?" Daniel nodded.

"You should finish the water." He tried to pass it back but Sam shook her head.

"You need some too."

"I had some earlier."

"I'm not that thirsty anyway."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad." Daniel didn't really believe Sam considering she was a pasty white colour and looked ill. He raised his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. Sam pulled her head away quickly, frowning when it made her headache worse.

"You've got a fever, probably from your injury getting infected."

"Yeah, I guessed that."

"You already knew?"

"Something like that."

"Sam, I'm not military. You can drop the whole brave solider routine in front of me." Sam sighed slightly.

"They weren't particularly happy when I threw up on one of them. I've got a headache that's been getting worse and I've been getting quite cold and shivering." Sam shut her eyes and leant her head back against the wall. "It doesn't take a doctor to figure out that means the cut got infected and I have a fever from it." Sam said quietly. Daniel didn't want her to go to sleep if her fever was just getting bad.

"What did they do when you were sick on them?" Sam opened her eyes slightly, frowning.

"You're not going to let me go to sleep yet, are you?" Daniel shook his head. "They told me I had to be taught to respect men. They seem to believe all that 'men are superior' crap."

"That might be why they've been harder on you than me." Daniel thought out loud, not expecting a reply and not getting one.

Sam was annoyed with Daniel for him wanting her to stay awake, even if she understood his reasons. She felt cold and drained, she really wanted to curl up on her unhurt side and go to sleep. Her head was thumping and the edge of her vision was beginning to get blurry. Sam knew well enough that she had a really bad migraine coming. Her throat felt coarse and dry even though she had just had water to drink, and Sam was really forcing herself not to throw up. As much as she tried to hold back, the coughs she was also holding in were making her throat feel even worse. As Sam turned away from Daniel she began to cough violently, having to hold onto her side as her ribs and the deep gash hurt even more. Sam's vision was blurry, but she still noticed the blood she had coughed up onto the floor.

"Sam." Daniel moved around so that he was facing her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Drink some of this." He offered her the water, but she shook her head to refuse it, knowing it was more likely to make her sick. Of course, Daniel didn't know why she didn't want any. "Come on Sam. Just drink a bit." Sam's throat hurt so much that she gave in and took a few sips before pushing it away. Daniel was obviously satisfied as he put the almost empty bowl back down away from where they sat.

Sam started to cough again, and this time started to retch uncontrollably. After the small amount of water had come up there was nothing else left in her, as they hadn't been fed for a few days. Eventually it subsided, and Sam sunk back against the wall weakly as she coughed a few more times, but more gently than before. Daniel knew he couldn't do anything about her coughing and being sick, and felt utterly helpless because of it. Sam closed her eyes and Daniel knew she had every right to rest and didn't even say a word about it. He did find a clean handkerchief in his pocket though, and soaked it in the remaining water from Sam's bowl before sitting beside her and putting it on her forehead to try and calm her fever in someway, although Daniel knew full well that what Sam really needed was medical attention and antibiotics.

Daniel sat with Sam through the night, hardly sleeping himself, but keeping check that she was still breathing and with him. He still had some water from his own bowl, and was saving some of it until they really needed it. He noticed the sun was beginning to rise, and that soon some of the light rays would shine into their cell. It was then that he heard a groan from Sam. As he turned to look at her, he found she was moving her head up slowly, her eyes opening slightly.

"Sam. How do you feel?" Sam kept opening and shutting her eyes, trying to clear her head slightly.

"Dizzy, really dizzy."

"I still have some water from my bowl that they gave us yesterday, can I try to clean out your cut with it?"

"No point Daniel, we need it to drink anyway."

"Can you at least let me try?" Sam shook her head.

"I'm going back to sleep." Daniel moved forwards.

"Sam, don't go back to sleep on me again."

"It all really hurts, Daniel, I need some sleep. And a few thousand painkillers." Sam said as her voice drifted off and she fell unconscious, Daniel would have liked to think she was just asleep, but he could tell by the way she went, and it was unlikely in her condition anyway. Daniel sat still for a minute, debating whether to try and wake Sam, to try and clean her side anyway, or just to let her sleep. He knew that if her cut was infected, if he could clean it out to prevent any more infection it could help a lot. He also didn't really want to try when Sam was out cold. He decided he might just make it worse if he took off the makeshift bandage he had made, so left her alone to sleep some more.

A few hours later Sam was still asleep when men came in and dragged Daniel from the cell. He prayed that nothing would happen to her while he was gone, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight back at all even if she was conscious. Maybe if she stayed unconscious through anything that happened it would be a good thing. Daniel didn't have much more time to ponder over Sam, as his beating was harsh and long. By the time he was thrown back into the cell he was unconscious, tired and beaten. Badly beaten.

When Sam awoke it seemed to be late at night, from the amount of light coming in through the window. There also wasn't much moonlight this night, so Sam couldn't see much at all. As she sat up her head rushed with pain and she had to lean back on one arm on the floor to steady herself. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light slowly, but Sam could just about make out what must be Daniel's body.

"Daniel." Sam croaked, her throat sore, as she crawled across to him. "Daniel, wake up." She said hurriedly, gently shaking his shoulders. "Please Daniel, don't be dead." Sam whispered, feeling at his neck for a pulse. Finding it, she let out a deep breath. Sam started to shiver as the cool air penetrated her body. The shaking aggravated her injured side, making Sam reach out to it with one of her cold hands. The material she felt under her skin was damp. Pulling her hand away quickly, Sam could just about make out the dark stain against the rest of her pale hand. "Dammit." She uttered, her voice still croaky and hoarse. Sam knew she couldn't just sit there, she needed to do something. She grabbed the top of Daniel's clothes at his shoulders, and dragged him over to one wall of the room. Sitting back against it, Sam moved Daniel so that he partly lay across her, so that they could at least share some body heat. Sam shifted slightly to try and ease the pain in her side a bit, but ended up having to hold onto it tightly to ease the tiniest bit of pain. Sam wondered why the cut in her side had suddenly got worse again, she had thought the bleeding had been easing up. Unless, Sam thought, unless someone did something to her while she was unconscious. Pushing that thought away, no matter how likely Sam realised it was, she felt it hard to ignore the warm liquid that was covering her fingers as she held her side. "Dammit, Daniel. I don't want to die alone." She said more to herself than anyone, especially as there was only herself to talk to, and she wasn't sure how much of a good idea going to sleep again would be.

"I'm still here Sam." Daniel whispered.

"Daniel!" Sam said, smiling widely. "I didn't know if you were going to wake up. I think they beat you up pretty badly."

"Yeah, I would have to concur on that one."

"Painful?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, quite." He admitted. Sam shut her eyes and leant her head back on the wall. Daniel sat up slowly, ignoring the pain and moving so that he leant against the wall next to Sam. She had her legs bent up in front of her, but he had to stretch his out, as his injured one was still quite painful. Starting to cough, Daniel leant over to one side away from Sam. From his coughing Daniel left dark marks across the ground and a horrible taste in his mouth. Sam opened her eyes to watch him coughing like she had done a few times since they had been there. She knew how horrible it felt. Once he had stopped coughing she spoke.

"I think you've probably got internal bleeding, quite badly."

"Yeah, I think so to." Daniel replied sitting up once more.

"This is where it ends, isn't it?" She asked quietly once he had regained his posture and leant back against the wall.

"You can still try to get out of here." Daniel reassured, knowing he wouldn't be going anywhere. Sam shook her head and leant it back against the wall again, shutting her eyes once more. It was then that Daniel noticed her arm wrapped around her side.

"Your side bothering you?"

"A bit." Sam lied. Daniel wasn't fooled. He took Sam's arm at the elbow, slowly pulling it away from its position. Even in the darkness he could she that Sam's hand and the sleeve of her jacket were soaked in blood.

"Forget to mention something?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, it seemed a bit pointless considering how much they've hurt you this time." Sam used her other hand to hold onto her side now.

"I thought the bleeding was slowing down, even if the cut had gotten infected."

"So did I. I guess someone must have come in whilst I was asleep."

"You really were out cold then."

"Apparently." Sam agreed.

"Do you know what they did?"

"No, I don't remember a thing, but don't worry Daniel, I don't think that man came back."

"You're not bothered that you don't know what happened to make it start bleeding heavily again?"

"Not really, it doesn't seem worth it anymore."

"We really are going to die here, aren't we? No one's going to come and heroically save us at the last minute this time, are they?" Daniel spoke, realising it was the truth as he did so. Sam glanced over to Daniel.

"No, they're not going to come." She said shaking her head gently.

"I don't want to die yet, I don't feel ready."

"Me neither, Daniel. Me neither." Sam said, shivering once more. It seemed to snap Daniel out of his depressed state for a minute.

"You're cold, we should share body heat." Daniel moved closer to Sam, putting an arm around the back of her. Sam nodded, also shifting closer. She leant her head down on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel knew that Sam had lost way too much blood, and probably wouldn't wake up after the next time she went to sleep. Sam knew that Daniel was bleeding internally, possibly very severely and also wasn't likely to last much longer.

"I'm scared." Sam admitted feeling the blood still pouring through her fingers.

"It's okay, it's all going to be okay." Daniel found Sam's free left hand, and took it in his left hand, ignoring the blood, but linking fingers with each other as a comfort. Sam was touched by the gesture, even if it had been for him as much as her.

"I just want it all to be over."

"It will be soon." Sam nodded. Daniel wasn't sure if she had gone into shock, because he couldn't imagine her normally admitting any of that to anyone. Then again, on the verge of death wasn't exactly normal.

"I want to go home."

"I know, so do I." Daniel sighed. "I want to go home too, Sam." Daniel let a few tears fall down his face, as did Sam at everything they would leave behind.

"Go to sleep, Daniel." Sam whispered, a touch more aware than she had been a few minutes before.

"Why?"

"Because I want to sleep. Lets both go to sleep." Daniel knew well that she was saying that it was time to say goodbye while they both still had enough control. He nodded in response. "Thank you Daniel. I love you, you have been one of the best friends I've ever had." Sam stated, loving the fact she didn't have to worry if he thought the wrong thing as they both understood their relationship clearly.

"I love you too Sam, thank you for everything." Sam closed her eyes, her head still on Daniel's shoulder, and Daniel rested his head on top of Sam's.

"Goodnight." Sam whispered just before she fell asleep. Daniel smiled at Sam's choice of words.

"Goodnight." He replied, joining her in their last few moments of life, a pleasant sleep that they didn't ever have to wake from.


End file.
